Tied Up and Forgotten
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Sequel to The Embarrassments of Niou's Family] Akaya is tied up. Everyone is mean...


Tied Up and Forgotten

_Sequel to __The Embarrassments of Niou's Family_

Rikkai fics are fun to write too... but Hyoutei is still number one!

_I dedicate this to my sempai, __Sh0omx3__, because we sort of made this together..._

* * *

"Anyone?... Someone?" Akaya cried. "I'm hungry..."

Poor Kirihara Akaya, he was still tied to that very pole Niou tied him on. No one bothered to untie the poor boy because he was... well, annoying! The practice times have been much more peaceful since Niou tied him up. But Akaya was fed everyday, of course, and he still had class. Everyone would just shove books in fount of his face and sometimes the nice people would read it for him. The homework was harder... He had to move his hands, more like jiggling, but the teacher can make out some of the words Akaya wrote.

Of course, we make it sound so long. It had only been one day. ONE LONG DAY. ONE VERY LONG DAY. But to Akaya's small attention span, from playing video games and all, he thinks it is very long... like, a week!

Niou was now on Sanada's good side because Sanada is a grouchy mother that dislikes anything out of order, and Akaya is the definition of trouble. Really! Check the Rikkaidai official dictionary! His face is on it! Niou still is getting praised for getting so much attention. Of course, some were scared. If Niou could tie AKAYA up a pole for calling him by his... other name, what would Niou do to them? A simple random Rikkaidai student.

Niou occasionally gets a "Good job, man!" or a "Thanks Niou!" or a "We dislike you Niou!" (from Akaya's fan girls). He only nods and wonder what he did that was so good. Obviously Niou didn't remember the time he went crazy. He was so mad, probably?

"Oi, Niou!" Marui cried. "Let's have lunch near that pole!"

The two reached the pole; of course Niou never looks high up enough to see a certain Kirihara. No, we don't mean Kirihara Ayaka his cousin or something, we mean Kirihara Akaya. Yes, the demon of Rikkaidai. That's him. The kid with green eyes.

"Mmm..." Marui cried out strangely. "WHAT A DELICIOUS LUNCH! I BETTER EAT IT! LOOK AT THAT! IT LOOKS SO GOOD!" He shouted.

Niou could only stare at him oddly. "What are you doing Marui? Why are you shouting?"

Marui's eyes "pointed' up. Niou looked up. He saw the poor little Kirihara there. He smirked; oh this is going to be fun.

"Wow, Marui! I got all this food!! What should I do with it?" Niou shouted, much like Bunta himself.

"I think you should eat it! A delicious lunch like that shouldn't be wasted!" He said slowly.

Akaya stomach growled. "You... you guys are just messing with me, aren't you? Well... well, I'm not going to let you mess with me!!"

"Hello guys," Yanagi said. "How are you?"

"WE ARE ENJOYING A DELICIOUS AND NUTRICIOUS LUNCH! WHICH IS FULL OF FOOD BECAUSE IT'S LUNCH." Marui replied.

"YES, BECAUSE FOOD IS DELICOUS!" Niou nodded.

"Yanagi-sempai!" Akaya cried. His eyes had gone to unhappy to puppy sparkly eyed. Of all the people of Rikkaidai, Yanagi was one of the people who actually liked not making fun of Akaya, right?

Yanagi looked at the boy who was STILL tied to the pole. "Hello Akaya."

"_I hope he saves me!_" Akaya thought.

Yanagi pulled out a clip board from... um... his back and scribble something on it. "See you guys." He walked away still scribbling.

"_He didn't save me!_" Akaya thought. His poor stomach growled for attention. As if it was telling him, "Hey! I'm hungry! Give me some food or I'll continue growling!!!"

"Someone... Anyone... food... feed the poor boy..." He said.

Sanada walked towards the pole. "Hello, Marui, Niou."

The other two greeted their Fukubuchou.

"Sanada-san!!!" Akaya shouted. Maybe this guy, even though he was evil, can help!

"Hello, Akaya. How's the view?" Sanada asked.

"HELP ME!!!!" Akaya shouted.

Sanada left.

"Some one... help me..."

"Lunch is over, let's go." Niou said.

"Ok. But just one thing." Marui said. He took out a cake and threw one at Akaya. "Here! Food!"

"Yay!" It hit Akaya... in the pants. "Great! You made me look like I wet myself!!!" He glared at Marui.

"Whoops!" He threw another one; it hit Akaya straight in the face. "Better! Now you can eat some!"

A muffled thanks was heard. The a muffled, "HEY! I HATE CHOCOLATE CAKE!" was heard.

The two smirked and laughed a very evil laugh and left...

**Fin...**

* * *

And that's the end... 


End file.
